What Did He Do?
by Torenza
Summary: Question: Why is Kagome avoiding Inuyasha?... not what you think... unless you've read this before.


**

* * *

Author's Note:** Repost.... damn trolls...

* * *

**What Did He Do?**

**Chapter One and Only. (One-shot)**

**What He Did.**

Kagome was having a fine day so far. The clouds were grey, bordering on the drizzle that made her hairy frizzy. The birds had shut up for once and the bees were all drowning in puddles. Ok... maybe it wasn't a fine day for anyone else in the feudal era, considering it was feudal and wet, but it was great for her because she hadn't come across a certain Inu hanyou.  
  
But there was always a matter of counting chickens before they hatch.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"No...!" she breathed as she sped up her step, heading for Kaede's hut. She wouldn't turn around and acknowledge him... that would be certain death... she just had to hide somewhere!  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called again.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She legged it into the house and slammed the door, grabbed one of Kaede's ofuda spells and slapped it across the door.  
  
Outside Inuyasha blinked at the slammed door in surprise before shrugging. "Mustn't have heard me..."

* * *

"But Kagome-"  
  
"Please? For me, Shippo?" Kagome pleaded, clasping her hands before her and gazing at the kid sitting by the rock pool with such agonizing distress that he had to gulp.  
  
Shippo shifted uncomfortably and pulled a worried frown. "But Inuyasha's gonna kick the shit out of me if he finds out..."  
  
"Yes." Kagome started. "I mean no! I wouldn't let him touch you!"  
  
Shippo was no more comforted by that. "Kagome..."  
  
"Look... I can't see him right now... ok?" she patted his head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... it's awkward, ok?"  
  
"He doesn't seem to think it's awkward-"  
  
"Because he doesn't understand why I can't..." Kagome struggled for the words but gave up. "Never mind... I just need to do my homework and that'll leave me open for an attack."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"So when you see him coming - run and tell me, ok?"  
  
Shippo smelled a bribe coming, and Kagome smelled that he was expecting one by the folded arms with the nose raised in the air. She sighed and dug into her pack. "One chocolate bar. You can half as advance payment - and the other half later if you get it right, ok?"  
  
"Alright, if I must." He snatched half the bar she held out and stuffed it into his mouth, before saluting her the old-fashioned way and speaking with his mouth full. "Confider youthelf prodected by youw gawrden angel!"  
  
"It's Guardian Angel, Shippo, not Garden." She corrected him before beaming as he trotted off to go do his thing.

* * *

Inuyasha toddled amiably down the path leading from the village, through his forest and to the pond where he'd once met a bunch of 'interesting' kappa sprites. He was following Kagome.  
  
He jumped down an embankment to lower ground and spotted the light refracting off the pond ahead... he also heard a distinct munching sound behind him.  
  
"Shippo?" he turned to look at the fox kid who was too busy tackling a chocolate bar to speak, so he just waved instead. "What are you doing this far out?"  
  
"I can't remember..." Shippo frowned as he gulped the last of his bar down... "But I'll probably remember in a bit."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at him before shaking his head. Shippo was probably just having another one of those senior moments. "Have you seen Kagome anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, she's down by the pond."  
  
Inuyasha set off as something tugged at the back of Shippo's mind. Inuyasha... Kagome... promises... bribes... and - OH! Shippo shot to his feet. He'd totally forgotten to guard Kagome!  
  
He shot off at a rate of knots, overtaking Inuyasha and skidding into the clearing beside the pond before sliding straight into the water before he could stop himself. Kagome dropped her pen with a start. "Shippo!"  
  
"Inuyasha - he's-"  
  
He didn't need to tell her anymore because she suddenly took off with her books in the opposite direction of the path to the pond and disappeared through the bushes and trees almost the exact moment Inuyasha arrived. "Shippo?" he frowned at the heavily panting little fox that had dragged himself onto the bank. "Since when can you teleport."  
  
Shippo just grumbled something about chocolate and started to drag himself away. A movement elsewhere caught Inuyasha's eye and he glanced to the side to see a pen rolling to a stop beside a pebble. A pen with a chewed end that could only belong to Kagome.  
  
"Must have just missed her," he sighed and headed back towards the village.

* * *

Kagome was good at creeping. She'd perfected it over the years to evade her mother, brother and grandpa sometimes... now she was using it against Inuyasha. And it would be a whole lot more easier to do if she didn't have a house on her back... now she understood why a snail was so slow...  
  
"I should probably rethink my needs... or maybe I should start leaving stuff here..." she thought aloud as she tried to snake her way through the trees without getting caught on outstretching branches. But soon her efforts would be all worth it, because she could see the well up ahead.  
  
At least this way she would have three whole days without Inuyasha on her back.  
  
She'd just reached the well and had swung her legs over the edge when she heard his voice shout out. "Where the hell do you think-"  
  
"Oops!" she deliberately fell into the well and disappeared in a flicker before she hit the bottom.  
  
Inuyasha reached the edge and looked down with a frown. Anyone would think that she was trying to avoid him...?  
  
Well now wasn't the time to go home and take showers. Miroku was on about Shikon rumours in a village to the north - and Inuyasha wanted to set off in five minutes, so Kagome's personal hygiene would just have to wait.  
  
So he hopped in after her.

* * *

Kagome ran up to her room, bolted the doors, drew the curtains and flopped on her bed. Ah... a whole world free of Inuyasha...  
  
Then there came a tapping at the window. She stiffened at once before telling herself to relax and ignore it. It was probably just the wind... not that wind usually made tapping noises... it was just better to have wind then Inuyasha. But then again the wind didn't call her name either.  
  
"Kagome! You better not be asleep! Kagome! Open the window! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome suppressed a scream and shot out of bed and down the stairs, with Inuyasha at her window, maybe she could slip back down the well and avoid him all together.  
  
Which was exactly what she did.  
  
She glanced up as she ran from the front door to the well house, seeing Inuyasha trying to wrench up her window. He wasn't looking her way so she sped up and quietly shut the door behind her and dived head first into the well for all she was worth.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had managed to forcibly open her window and was now following her scent trail through her room, down her stairs and back out the front door. "Don't tell me she's gone back again..." he sighed and jogged towards the well house. The door was closed... and he'd left it open a few minutes ago. She'd obviously slipped off without him noticing.  
  
"Stupid girl..." he muttered as he jumped down the well. He landed at the bottom and when he looked up he saw Kagome just beginning pulled herself over the lip into broad daylight. "Hey!"  
  
"Ah!" Kagome tripped over her own feet and began to dash through the forest, not knowing where she was heading for sure but just as long as she got some distance between herself and Inuyasha, it would be alright.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha made it out of the well in one leap and began to chase after her. "I don't have time for games! Why are you avoiding me?!"  
  
"What makes you think I'm avoiding you?!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ducked under a branch.  
  
Inuyasha leapt clean over the branch seconds later. "Just a feeling!"  
  
Kagome squeaked as she darted to the left as Inuyasha was about to make a leap at her. He skidded off course and into the same pond Shippo had slipped into the other day. "Bitch!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" she raced on, heading towards the village.  
  
It wasn't long before Inuyasha was catching up to her again, a little slower now because he was cold and wet. "I just want to ask you something!"  
  
"No! Don't ask me again!" Kagome screamed as she streaked on for dear life.  
  
"But this means a lot to me! I don't understand why you won't-"  
  
"Just shut up! Shut up!" Kagome barged her way out of the trees and suddenly screamed as she found herself faced with a ledge and sheer drop beyond that. Inuyasha was going to crash into her any second now and they would-  
  
"Oof!" Inuyasha crashed into her the next second and both went cascading down the hill. At least Inuyasha was kind enough to offer himself as a shield and bore the brunt of the fall for her while she clung to him desperately. Finally they rolled to a halt and Kagome scrambled up.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled weakly.  
  
"I don't accept your thanks." He sat up, hair a mess and dirt smudges all over his clothes and face.  
  
Kagome frowned with confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"A better way to thank me would be to-"  
  
"No!" Kagome clamped her hands over her ears and began to race away again. Inuyasha groaned and gave chase, a little more stiffly than before. The things that girl put him through...  
  
He gave chase properly this time, not wanting to mess about and risk falling off another strategically place cliff. He was quickly catching up to her, and finally her grabbed her by her shoulders, spun her around and backed her up against a tree so she couldn't escape.  
  
She gave him a look that clearly said 'don't eat me'. Not that she even thought for one minute that he would eat her. She would just be tortured for a little while.  
  
"Will you finally listen now?" he scowled at her.  
  
"Never!" she turned her nose up defiantly and turned her head to the side.  
  
Inuyasha suppressed a growl. She enjoyed doing this to him, she had pleasure in his suffering, he knew it! He had her pinned to a bloody tree, equipped to rip her tongue out at any moment and she thought she was still in control? What did he have to do...  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Stop molesting Kagome!" Miroku called from behind them with a grin and Inuyasha was suddenly ten feet from her in an eye blink, blushing furiously.  
  
"Thanks Miroku-sama, I thought he was going to eat me!" Kagome joked.  
  
Miroku had to suppress bursting out laughing, but his shoulders were beginning to shake and when he looked over at Inuyasha, he could see the poor hanyou was going very red.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha mumbled angrily.  
  
"Nothing." Miroku agreed as he calmed down and smiled placidly. "I was merely... having a small fit..."  
  
"Don't lie!" Inuyasha turned on him.  
  
"I wasn't! It's a family thing!" Miroku said defensively.  
  
"No - you're curse is a family thing - YOU were laughing at me!"  
  
"Bye Kagome-sama!" Miroku suddenly called and waved past Inuyasha who spun at once to see Kagome beginning to sneak away.  
  
"Bugger it!" She suddenly tore off again and Inuyasha gave up on Miroku and darted after her.  
  
"Slow down! You're going to fall and break your neck!" Inuyasha tried to stop her.  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"Just tell me and I'll never ask again! I swear!"  
  
"I can't tell you!"  
  
"You can!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Just tell me! I need to know why you-!"  
  
"I can't tell you, Inuyasha! Give it up!"  
  
"I know! It's because you-"  
  
Kagome clapped her hands over her ears as she ran. "LA LA LA LA LA LA!" she sang at the top of her lungs. Well enough to make any tone-deaf rock musician proud. She even began singing to the tune of 'London Bridge is Falling Down'.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"I'm not listening! LA LA LA LA!" She cleared the forest and shot into the village and started running around the back of Kaede's hut, knowing he'd corner her if she went inside. Inuyasha was right on her heels, chasing her around the structure... again and again... and again...  
  
Kaede could hear a very distinct, cringe worthy singing sound coming from outside and got up with a sigh and stepped out onto the porch. She looked in surprise as Kagome shot past with her hands over her ears, 'La'ing a very odd tune while a rather dirty looking Inuyasha bolted after her. They must have gone round at least fifteen times before Kaede started to get dizzy.  
  
"ENOUGH!" she bellowed with a lot of authority that had the two kiddies screeching to a halt with reproachful wide-eyes at her. Kaede sighed and took a deep breath. "You two are going to give me a hernia if you don't calm down..."  
  
"But Inuyasha started it!"  
  
"Not you did!"  
  
"No you did!"  
  
"No you did!"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kaede snapped and the hanyou took a small-frightened step back. "Come inside with me."  
  
Kagome smirked triumphantly and Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh..."  
  
"Now!" Kaede said sharply so that Inuyasha ducked inside quickly. Kagome sighed happily. Finally... he was off her case...  
  
"He's really done it this time." Shippo said with a grave nod as Kagome walked past him.  
  
"Yep - make sure he stays here when he comes out because I'm heading back home to-"  
  
The door to Kaede's house opened and Kaede beckoned Kagome inside. She groaned inwardly and trudged through it obediently.  
  
A few minutes later, and a great lot of shouting from Kagome and Inuyasha, and a great lot of shouting form Kaede to get them to 'shut up', the door to the hut finally opened and two very sullen looking teenagers stomped out.  
  
"This is all your fault." Kagome hissed at him.  
  
"If you hadn't told me straight off then we wouldn't have got berated off that." Inuyasha shot back, but suddenly perked up as he realised something. "That reminds me - how DID you do that magic trick with the coin and Sango's ear?"  
  
"Argh!" she went for his neck. "I told you I wouldn't be responsible for my actions if you asked me that one more time!"  
  
"Shippo! Get Kaede! Help me!" Inuyasha struggled to hold off Kagome.  
  
Shippo just gave him a plain look. "And miss a good fight? As if."

* * *

**Finito!**


End file.
